Body Art
by Poison FanFic
Summary: Un dia de mal humor y de tedio puede traer consecuencias extrañas, sobre todo viniendo de una chica un tanto reprimida. Au, Ooc, Character POV, Lime, Lemon.
1. La Chica y el Piercing

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R  
**

* * *

**

**Capitulo. 1 - _La chica y el piercing._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

El tedio de esa mañana es casi indescriptible, mortal, inamovible, el local solo para mi, mis hermanos no llegarían hasta la tarde y no había siquiera citas para atender... hasta que por la puerta entro, como una ventisca, esa chica; cabello largo, obscuro, ojos claros y esa expresión de enojo en el rostro, oh si, el día prometía mejorar.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar,señorita?-

La observé indiferentemente esperando por la respuesta que ya conocía, era obvio debido al tipo de negocio que manejaba.

-Si, buenos días, quiero perforar mi ombligo.-

Dijo ella, tratando de sonar menos molesta de lo que se veía, era irresistible, casi me reí.

-Si, bien, ¿trajo la pieza para ello o la va a adquirir aquí?-

La pregunta común, dejándola de nuevo con la palabra y aun con la decisión.

-No, la voy a comprar aquí-

Le indique por donde estaban para que hiciera su elección y me aleje, mas para verla de lejos que para dejarla elegir. ¿Como describirla? La estatura perfecta, largas piernas, pequeña cintura, caderas amplias y perfecto busto, hermoso abdomen... el color blanco de su piel me hacia pensar en su textura y como se comportaría bajo el toque de mi mano...

-Disculpe... ¿cual es mas recomendable?-

Me interrumpió su voz, aunque realmente no me molestó.

-Pues las piezas hipoalergénicas son las plásticas, aunque es recomendable usar las de acero quirúrgico, son mas durables e igual de hipoalergénicas.-

Le respondí, viendo su rostro que se desvió ligeramente para ver que otras piezas le agradaban, finalmente eligió una sencilla, acero quirúrgico con plástico transparente y azul, hermoso, hacia juego con su cabello y sus ojos.  
Me coloque mis guantes de goma, maldiciendo por lo bajo el hecho de no poder tocar con mi propia piel, se sintió tibia al contacto de mi mano enguantada al momento de hacer la marca en su alargado ombligo, que hermoso estremecimiento tuvo al contacto con las pinzas y mis manos frías.  
La expresión de su rostro fue casi poética, teñida de sorpresa pero aun queriendo mostrar valor al verme desempacar la aguja nueva, mientras la esterilizaba me miro fijamente.

-Quizás te duela un poco... si te vas a desmayar avisame, no es fácil atajar a alguien con una aguja en la mano.-

Ella solo asintió mientras sus ojos, que ojos, mostraban aun mas sorpresa, y en el momento de acercar la aguja a su carne ella deliberadamente desvió la vista, esperando que con eso sentiría menos dolor, quizás, era lo que algunas chicas hacían cuando temían sentir dolor, si, era divertido.  
Apunte directamente a la marca que había hecho y con un golpe certero perfore su piel e introduje la pieza, mas tardo ella en elegirla que yo en colocarla, pero fue divertido ver como su rostro paso del enojo y el supuesto valor a la confusión total, esa expresión indefensa me tentaba a hacerle cosas que quizás ella jamas habría imaginado.  
Aleje mis manos de su vientre y le hable:

-Listo, no te lo quites en por lo menos quince días, no vayas al mar, no lo limpies con alcohol ni agua oxigenada, eso mancharía tu piel, usa algún antiséptico alternativo o agua con sal, así cicatrizara mejor.¿Tienes alguna duda?-

Sus ojos me vieron aun confundidos y asintió, creí que se marcharía pero me preguntó:

-¿En cuanto tiempo cicatrizara por completo?-

-Depende, algunos tardan de un año a dos por la zona, si lo cuidas bien y si lo mueves para que no se pegue la pieza a tu piel, te ahorraras sangrados y dolor innecesarios, pero nada mas. ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?-

-Si tengo algún problema con el, ¿puedo regresar aquí?

Era una pregunta un poco inusual pero de todas formas le conteste que si... Me pregunto por que fue... quizás volver a ver sus ojos confundidos... indefensos o tal vez el pequeño gesto de rebeldía que tenia al entrar en la tienda...  
La vi salir a un ritmo mas lento que el que tuvo al entrar, la quise seguir pero no lo hice, quería ver si ella regresaría algún día por su propio pié.

* * *

A.W.


	2. El Chico y la Perforación

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

**Capitulo. 2- _El chico y la perforación._**

* * *

Esa mañana me levante de un mal humor indeseable, indescriptible, tanto así que decidí tomar mi desayuno sin esperar a nadie, salí de casa decidida a hacer alguna tontería que no haría en mi sano juicio, y allí estaba mi respuesta, justo frente a mi había una tienda de body art, no muy grande y al ser temprano nada concurrida, mejor para mi, así no sucedería nada embarazoso frente a gente que conociera.  
Entre, aun de muy mal humor, y me encontré con unos ojos del color del mar que me observaban con algo de indiferencia.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar,señorita?-

Me pregunto, era obvio lo que buscaba pero aun así le conteste aparentando mas valor del que realmente tengo:

-Si, buenos días, quiero perforar mi ombligo.-

Pensé que de inmediato me pasaría para perforarme la piel, pero me equivoque:

-Si, bien, ¿trajo la pieza para ello o la va a adquirir aquí?-

Obvio, ¿como no lo había pensado antes? me sentí un poco tonta pero aun así no me acobarde, había tomado una decisión, y no me retractaría de ella.

-No, la voy a comprar aquí-

Me indico donde las podía encontrar y el se dirigió de nuevo tras el mostrador; me tarde un tiempo, quizás comenzaba a dudar, tenia una lucha interna, mi sentido común contra la rebeldía que jamas dejaba salir, por lo visto todos los años de represión habían fortalecido mucho mi rebeldía porque no quizo ceder.

-Disculpe... ¿cual es mas recomendable?-

Le pregunte para asustarme a mi misma mas que por asesoría, y el respondió de inmediato:

-Pues las piezas hipoalergénicas son las plásticas, aunque es recomendable usar las de acero quirúrgico, son mas durables e igual de hipoalergénicas.-

Volví a ver las curiosas varitas de metal levemente curvadas, con pequeñas esferas de colores en las puntas, plástico, metal, todas eran hermosas pero eso no era lo que me hacia retrasar el momento de la verdad, era mi cobardía y mi estúpido sentido común, ese que jamas me dejaba divertirme sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero mi rabieta pudo más que mi razón.  
Finalmente tome una sencilla pieza de metal con las esferitas plásticas azul y transparentes, parecían de caramelo, y se la entregue a el chico pelirrojo que me observaba con curiosidad.  
Lo vi colocarse los guantes y mis ojos se agrandaron al verle sacar la aguja, Dios , no esperaba que fuera tan grande; pellizco mi ombligo con las pinzas y marco por donde pasaría la aguja, rayos, la pinza estaba fría, al igual que sus dedos, esto me erizo toda la piel y no pude evitar sentirme tonta.  
Su voz ronca interrumpió mis cavilaciones sobre mi terror:

-Quizás te duela un poco... si te vas a desmayar avisame, no es fácil atajar a alguien con una aguja en la mano.-

Asentí apenas, creo que me estaba acobardando, aunque en cierto grado era entretenido sentir tantos miedos a la vez, miedo de hacer algo nuevo, miedo de ser reprochada, miedo del dolor, miedo del contacto con un chico totalmente extraño, miedo a lo desconocido, desvié mis ojos, no por miedo, mas bien por evitar ver la aguja que me causaría dolor, observe los dibujos y en ese instante lo sentí, como violaba mi piel con la aguja, fue intenso, el dolor me atravesó en una fracción de segundo, recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, me volví hacia el sorprendida, pero solo pude observar su cabello rojo, el kanji tatuado en su frente, que no pude leer, y sus manos veloces terminando de ajustar el arete en su lugar.  
Se alejo de mi tan pronto termino y de inmediato y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me recomendó:

-Listo, no te lo quites en por lo menos quince días, no vayas al mar, no lo limpies con alcohol ni agua oxigenada, eso mancharía tu piel, usa algún antiséptico alternativo o agua con sal, así cicatrizara mejor.¿Tienes alguna duda?-

Asentí y lo observe un tanto antes de preguntar con algo de preocupación:

-¿En cuanto tiempo cicatrizara por completo?-

-Depende, algunos tardan de un año a dos por la zona, si lo cuidas bien y si lo mueves para que no se pegue la pieza a tu piel, te ahorraras sangrados y dolor innecesarios, pero nada mas. ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?-

Me alarme.

-Si tengo algún problema con el, ¿puedo regresar aquí?-

Le pregunte casi timidamente y vi algo de confusión tocar sus ojos por un instante, me contesto que si y me fui... quizás algún otro día... otro día de mal humor venga a que el pinte sobre mi piel...

* * *

A.W.


	3. La Chica y la Tinta

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

**Capitulo. 3 - _La Chica y la Tinta._**

* * *

El tedio se adueñaba de nuevo de la tienda... que molesto... gente iba y venia, algunos seguros, algunos con miedo, nada interesante, la chica de los ojos claros regresó un par de veces llamada por las imágenes, diseños y colores de los tatuajes, pero nunca se quedó para que yo profanara su piel con mis agujas, creo que le intimida la idea o algo la retiene... un par de veces se acercó a mi, pero, probablemente mi mirada, que yo forzaba a ser indiferente, la alejaba ; iba hacia mi hermana, que ,a pesar de ser intimidante para ella, era un blanco mas sencillo para abordar... se que compró otro par de piezas para su perforación, curiosamente esto me impulsaba a checar el catálogo de aretes para la tienda, aunque generalmente solo sugería un par y lo dejaba a la elección de mis hermanos... sin incidentes... así transcurrieron unos meses, hasta que por fin, algo interesante se poso sobre la tienda para mi... mi chica, la de los ojos claros, regreso...

Entro en la tienda como una suave brisa, esta vez no tenia ese gesto de mal humor y de rebeldía, mas bien era...una divertida expresión de travesura... oh si... venia a alegrar mi día... a divertirme y a asesinar mi tedio una vez mas... la esperanza de que esto involucrara mas piel me excito...

-Buenas tardes...-

Dijo al borde de las risas, su tono un poco juguetón sonó melodioso a mis oídos, oh si... que dulce sería éste juego...

Mi hermana la atendió, con una expresión confusa en el rostro, creo que me vio medio sonreír, cosa que realmente no era usual en mi... al menos no sin que algo poco usual pasara por mi mente, y ella y mi hermano lo sabían.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que te puedo ayudar, Hinata?-

Debido a sus visitas ya la conocían, lo que les confundía era el cambio, muy sutil, pero notable para ellos, que había en mi.

-Temari-san... hoy he venido... -

Sus risitas y sonrojos la interrumpieron y mi hermana le brindo una mirada confortante que la invitaba a seguir.

-¡He venido por un tatuaje!-

Dijo de golpe, creo que las risitas le dieron el tiempo para recabar el valor para completar su decisión.

Temari casi estalla en carcajadas y Kankurô alzo una ceja de manera incrédula y divertida, esa fue mi señal, era mi momento de actuar.

-Yo la atiendo Temari, no tengo citas el día de hoy, así que estará bien para variar-

Los ojos de ella y los de mi hermana se abrieron casi como platos y Kankurô decidió que era mejor bajar su vista y seguir con sus bocetos.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres?-

-S-si, sí, ya elegí-

-¿Y estas segura de lo que quieres? Recuerda que esto es algo que estará contigo el resto de tu vida... será parte de ti-

Forcé mi voz a que fuera suave, apenas audible para ella y solo para ella, esperando que entendiera mi leve insinuación.

La vi directamente a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

-¡S-si!¡Quiero tatuar en mi tobillo el Espíritu del Fuego!-

Su afirmación me confundió, y me agrado... quería nada mas y nada menos que representar en su piel el espíritu de su tierra natal, casi sonrío, pero me resistí, oh si, ella tenia que ser mía, y tarde o temprano la marcaría...

-¿Que representación has elegido?-

-El kanji del Fuego-

Tan sencillo y tan significativo.

-Bien, toma asiento mientras hago tu plantilla-

Ella obedientemente se sentó y permaneció en silencio viendo las imágenes, probablemente acallando sus nervios, o esa parte de ella que la haría correr en cualquier momento y que, al igual a la vez anterior, fallaría estrepitosamente, ella estaría de nuevo bajo el poder de mis manos.

Dibujé el kanji y lo moldee a mi estilo, nadie mas tendría este símbolo en su piel, le agregué algo de color, no sería solo negro... no... tendría mi color... rojo sangre mezclado con el negro, sentí mi respiración acelerarse y vi que Temari y Kankurô buscaron excusas para escapar... la risa comenzó a anidar en mi pecho, pero la suprimí... fui a la copiadora y copié la plantilla.

-Ven-

Solo eso, monótono y suave, casi amenazando... oh si... se sintió bien...

Ella me siguió y le indique que se tendiera en la silla para poder tatuarla, recline el asiento para que tuviera una mejor posición, y sin esperar a que se terminara de acomodar la tome de los tobillos.

-¿Derecho o izquierdo?-

-E-el izquierdo-

-Bien-

La solté, era divertido juguetear con ella, aspiraba aire al sorprenderse, abría sus ojos y tartamudeaba, que diferentes eran sus reacciones, me entretuvo de mal humor, y ahora se veía apetitosa, como una víctima, allí en mi silla... prepare mis tintas, la maquina, el papel, los guantes, el gel antiséptico y la aguja.

La vi removerse en su lugar, inquieta, mientras me colocaba los guantes y le mostraba la excesivamente larga aguja que usaría para ella.

Tome de nuevo su tobillo, había doblado cuidadosamente el ruedo de su pantalón, apenas se veía el pequeño calcetín saliendo del zapato, rodeando suavemente la parte inferior de su tobillo, que hermoso era, suave, pequeño, delgado, tan elegante como el resto de ella.

Coloque la plantilla después de aplicarle un poco de gel, la retire y le consulte si le agradaba el lugar que yo había elegido para su primer tatuaje... casi saboree la dulzura de su expresión cuando lo vio.

-¡Si!¡Es simplemente perfecto!-

Le indique de nuevo que se posicionara para comenzar.

-Vas a sentir un piquete, no será doloroso, pero quizás si molesto, va a tardar un rato así que no te vayas a mover-

Le advertí e hice zumbar la maquina un par de veces para acostumbrarla al sonido... lentamente baje la punta de la aguja hacia su piel y comencé a dibujar, primero las líneas y las sombras negras, me sorprendió que no comentara nada, solo me veía intensamente, me concentre en disimular mi respiración y continué con los detalles en rojo, resaltaban muy bien los colores en su piel... antes de lo que me hubiese gustado termine, era algo pequeño pero a ella le sentaba bien... quise limpiar por ultima vez la piel antes de fotografiar mi obra de arte... rayos, se me había terminado el papel... y oh que mal, una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con escapar, estaba casi sobre la cabeza de ella...

Me extendí para alcanzarlo, sin levantarme por completo, así que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo... sentí como se acelero su respiración... sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se entreabrió...

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?-

-Busco el papel, para limpiar los restos de tinta-

Indique como si fuera obvio y la vi directo a los ojos, estaba mas cerca de lo que creía y mis labios casi rozaron los de ella, eso la hizo sonrojarse aun mas... lentamente me aleje de ella sin apartar la mirada; comencé a limpiar el exceso de tinta y ella seguía igual, sorprendida, confundida y sonrojada.

Termine, me quité los guantes y busque la cámara.

-Quédate un momento allí-

Le dije sin verla y ella obedeció.

Toqué su tobillo con mi mano desnuda, era la gloria, tan suave, tan delicada y solo la había marcado yo...

-No tomes sol por quince días, no lo rasques, no lo laves con agua muy caliente y colócale esta crema antiséptica hasta que se caiga la piel, es normal, significa que esta cicatrizando bien, puedes venir, si quieres que le haga seguimiento, pero no es necesario, es todo ¿Alguna duda?-

Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba anonadada el dibujo sobre su piel; tomé la foto y le indiqué que podía retirarse... aunque aun no comprendo por que... quizás me estaba volviendo masoquista, me reí por lo bajo, esto me dejaba un buen sabor de boca y me dejaba esperando por un poco más, la próxima vez... si... la próxima vez...

* * *

A.W.


	4. El Chico y las Agujas

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo. 4- **_**El Chico y las Agujas.**_

* * *

Otra mañana de rutina... desayuno, almuerzo, indiferencia y súbitamente el reproche, personalidad en general era un problema en casa, no por estar siempre en discordia con mi familia, sino porque nunca lo estaba, era demasiado pasiva... hoy no pude resistir mas y antes de que mi padre completara sus reproches hui, frustración, depresión, ira... todo esto me hacia desear tomar venganza... ¡Oh, si! ¡Venganza!.  
Comencé a reírme por lo bajo, casi como realizando una travesura, ya sabia que podría hacer.  
Entre en la misma tienda en la que el chico me perforo el ombligo, la había estado frecuentando... me gustaban los dibujos, y en un par de ocasiones compre aretes para mi perforación, pero no llegaba a juntar el suficiente valor para hacer algo como marcar permanentemente mi piel.  
Ya tenia el motivo y ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo tanto, solo necesitaba ese pequeño empujón que me daban la ira y la frustración.

-Buenas tardes...-

Dije, tratando de no reír, se supone que me estaba vengando pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo una travesura.  
Me atendió Temari-san, su rostro se veía confundido, asumo que noto que no era yo la misma de siempre... el chico pelirrojo estaba en un rincón, apenas si alzo sus ojos de mar desde que llegue... me pregunte que pasaba por su mente, hasta que Temari-san interrumpió mis cavilaciones:

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que te puedo ayudar, Hinata?-

Me sentí aliviada de que ella me atendiese... el chico pelirrojo me intimidaba.

-Temari-san... hoy he venido... -

La sensación de estar haciendo una travesura me invadió de nuevo y en esta ocasión no pude suprimir una pequeña risita nerviosa, respire profundo y conteste lo mas rápido que pude.

-¡He venido por un tatuaje!-

Temari-san se puso súbitamente colorada, parecía que estaba aguantando la risa, habría de pensar que yo jamás tendría el valor, no la culpo... yo pensaba igual, Kankurô-san alzo su ceja de forma incrédula mientras me veía.  
De repente sucedió algo que realmente no esperaba que sucediera, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se dirigió a Temari-san.

-Yo la atiendo Temari, no tengo citas el día de hoy, así que estará bien para variar-

¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco! Ese chico me intimidaba en extremo, Temari-san se aparto y Kankurô-san regreso a sus bocetos.  
Me hablo, su tono era monótono, parecía seguir una rutina.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres?-

-S-si, si, ya elegí-

-¿Y estas segura de lo que quieres? Recuerda que esto es algo que estará contigo el resto de tu vida... será parte de ti-

Su voz era suave, casi hipnótica, me quito el aliento... no supe que pensar hasta que note que me veía fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera que yo leyera entre líneas, pero solo esperaba por mi respuesta.

-¡S-si! ¡Quiero tatuar en mi tobillo el Espíritu del Fuego!-

No lo había pensado realmente pero era una creencia que había llevado siempre conmigo... era de gran significado y siempre estaría conmigo.

-¿Que representación has elegido?-

-El kanji del Fuego-

Algo sencillo... era lo mejor, nada muy elaborado que fuera bastante representativo.

-Bien, toma asiento mientras hago tu plantilla-

Me senté en una silla un tanto apartada del mostrador y lo vi dibujar, no me consulto sobre los colores que podría preferir ni nada, solo dibujo... no podía correr por mas que lo deseaba, me atrapaba la curiosidad... mi consciencia entro, me pedía que corriera, que me alejara, me hacia pensar en lo que diría mi padre, maldito sentido común... también pensé en el regaño de mi padre, solo eso basto para reafirmar mi decisión, le daría a mi padre un verdadero motivo para estar molesto conmigo.  
El chico se alzo y se dirigió a la copiadora y regreso con una copia de su diseño.

-Ven-

Se dirigió a mi en su tono monótono e indiferente... lo seguí, decidida pero temerosa de el.  
Me indico que me tendiera en una silla reclinable, le obedecí, y antes de poder tomar una posición cómoda me tomo de los tobillos, esto hizo que se me erizara la piel, me aturdió, ¿Que era esto que me hacia sentir? No era miedo... aunque me intimidaba... me hipnotizaba y me desconcentraba...  
Su voz penetro mis oídos suavemente:

-¿Derecho o izquierdo?-

-E-el izquierdo-

-Bien-

Me soltó, malditos nervios, me hacían tartamudear... era odioso.  
Sentí que sus ojos me veían como si fuese su cena... nervios... me invadían los nervios.  
Lo vi preparar las tintas y sus instrumentos y rápidamente doble el ruedo de mi pantalón al tiempo que el se ponía los guantes de látex.  
No pude evitar casi saltar en el instante en el que me mostro una aguja que parecía sacada de una película de terror, sus ojos brillaron divertidos pero la expresión de su rostro no cambio.  
Me tomo del tobillo de nuevo, escalofríos, calor... nervios de nuevo, me coloco un gel frio y lo esparció cuidadosamente antes de colocar la plantilla, al retirarla quedo sobre mi piel una copia del dibujo, era hermoso, imponente y a la vez sencillo.  
Me pregunto si me agradaba la ubicación.

-¡Si! ¡Es simplemente perfecto!-

De nuevo me indico que me acomodara sobre la silla y comenzó a darme advertencias sobre como se sentiría justo antes de iniciar.

-Vas a sentir un piquete, no será doloroso, pero quizás si molesto, va a tardar un rato así que no te vayas a mover-

Hizo zumbar la máquina un par de veces, me ayudo a calmar mis nervios y a acostumbrarme a su sonido... lo observe... lenta y suavemente bajo su mano con la máquina y comenzó a dibujar; el golpe de adrenalina borro cualquier rastro de dolor que podría haber sentido, su mano se deslizaba suavemente trazando las líneas sobre mi piel, no podía dejar de observarlo, lo hacia a un ritmo que me fascinaba, era casi... erótico.  
Casi sin que me percatara termino, me sentí un tanto desilusionada, quería que durara un poco más.  
Habían rastros de tinta aun sobre mi piel, lo vi buscar algo y darse cuenta de que estaba sobre mi cabeza... me distraje pensando que seria, súbitamente lo sentí casi sobre mi cuerpo, adrenalina de nuevo, vire mi rostro para verle, estaba alcanzando su objetivo, lo sentía respirar, comenzó a hacer calor de repente, el aliento me faltaba, el calor me sofocaba, entreabrí los labios para forzar un poco mas de oxigeno a mis pulmones...

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo?-

-Busco el papel, para limpiar los restos de tinta-

Me sentí tonta, era obvio lo que hacia, me vio directo a los ojos, sentí que se acercaba... no se si fue una ilusión o si fue realidad, pero sentí sus labios rozar suavemente los míos. ¡Que calor! Lo vi alejarse lentamente, casi deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo, sentí deseos de que regresara... ¿Pero que tonterías pasaban por mi cabeza? ¡El intimidaba tanto que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre!  
Me sostuvo la mirada... sus ojos eran tan intensos que me llamaban...  
Limpio suavemente los restos de tinta, se quito los guantes y se puso de pie... buscaba algo, intente ponerme de pie pero el me atajo con sus palabras:

-Quédate un momento allí-

Obedecí.  
Regreso y acerco su mano desnuda a mi tobillo... lo acaricio, mando tantas señales a mi sistema nervioso que casi me enloquece.  
Comenzó a darme indicaciones antes de que yo dijera algo.

-No tomes sol por quince días, no lo rasques, no lo laves con agua muy caliente y colócale esta crema antiséptica hasta que se caiga la piel, es normal, significa que esta cicatrizando bien, puedes venir, si quieres que le haga seguimiento, pero no es necesario, es todo ¿Alguna duda?-

Negué con un gesto mientras desviaba mi mirada de la suya y la dirigía al tatuaje en mi tobillo, por el rabillo del ojo lo vi fotografiar mi tobillo y me dijo que ya me podía retirar... no me dijo nada mas.  
¿Que me pasaba? Tenia que estar enloqueciendo porque comenzaba a sentir gusto por la dominación muda que ejercía el sobre mi... o quizás estaba comenzando a tomarle gusto a sentir el dolor que causaba este tipo de arte corporal... no lo se... quizás me entere la próxima vez... si... quizás la próxima vez...

* * *

A.W.


	5. La Chica y el Tatuaje

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

**Capitulo. 5- **_**La Chica y el Tatuaje**_

Pasaron los meses y la chica de ojos claros, Hinata... mi chica... no regresaba a mi, el tedio, la impaciencia y la ira comenzaban a hacer mella en mi actitud calmada; ¿Donde rayos estaba? ¿Por que no regresaba? No había vuelto desde el día del tatuaje... tres meses eran demasiados, incluso para alguien que comenzaba a gustar del ligero masoquismo que su juego personal representaba... ¿Donde rayos estaba?  
Azotar puertas o arrojar cosas no era ni entretenido ni útil... que mis hermanos se alejaran aun mas por temor a mi inestabilidad no era divertido... debía pensar en algo para calmarme... unos días mas... si, le daría un par de semanas mas para aparecer antes de buscarla... eso debía ser suficiente.  
Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro... aunque para otros lo mas probable es que fuera una sonrisa homicida, eso si era divertido.  
Entonces sucedió... la vi... si había regresado, justo al día siguiente de mi resolución, aunque no se veía para nada como antes, llevaba ropa un poco mas ligera y con ella una mochila... pensé que no la dejaría ir de viaje... por lo menos no por mucho tiempo... debía persuadirla para poder continuar con mi pequeño juego....  
Se dirigió suavemente al mostrador...de nuevo hacia mi hermana, esto me dio oportunidad de ver su vientre descubierto, llevaba aun la misma pieza que yo le había colocado en el ombligo, se veía tentador, casi retándome a tocarlo mientras sus caderas se balanceaban... su voz me devolvió a la realidad...

-T-Temari-san... he venido por otro tatuaje...-

Que extraño... nada de rebeldía esta vez, no había risitas ni expresiones traviesas... esto me alerto... algo no estaba bien... debía averiguar lo que sucedía, así nada se interpondría a mi extraña diversión...

-¡Claro, Hinata! ¿Gaara es tu tatuador verdad? ¿O prefieres que alguien mas te atienda hoy?-

Alce mis ojos y la vi advirtiéndole, Temari estaba pisando sobre terreno peligroso conmigo, me estaba tentando, ella sabia con exactitud que ella era MI chica, mis ojos se dirigieron a Hinata mas no vi los de ella, estaban fijos en el piso... quizás en el mostrador... definitivamente algo extraño sucedía.

-Gaara-san esta bien... me dejo muy satisfecha con mi tatuaje anterior-

Temari, sabiamente, se aparto de mi camino antes de darme la oportunidad de apartarla, ella todavía no me dirigía la mirada, así que demandante e indiferente como acostumbraba pregunte:

-Bien, ¿Ya decidiste que quieres esta vez?-

-S-sí... Esta vez quiero un ave...-

La vi, esperando a que me indicara que ave deseaba:

-U-una golondrina...-

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa, y mis hermanos lo notaron, mis ojos se abrieron e inspire con fuerza mientras tocaba mi pecho... no podía creer lo que acababa de oír... no tardo mucho el instante de sorpresa, de inmediato me calme y pude preguntar:

-¿En que área?-

Fue casi doloroso aparentar indiferencia, ella no había notado mi sorpresa ya que aun no había alzado su rostro.

-En esta parte del vientre-

Me indico apartándose del mostrador y rozando suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos el lado izquierdo de su vientre... de nuevo la tentación...

-Toma asiento-

Me obedeció y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil mientras yo realizaba el boceto para su plantilla, copie el dibujo y le indique que me siguiera, como siempre ella obedeció, me acerque a ella una vez que entramos al salón de tatuado, ella alzo su rostro para verme por primera vez desde que llego, sus ojos me gritaban que no podían mas, había estado llorando... me acerque y suavemente desabroche el botón de sus jeans, sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa, pero al ver que solo lo doblaba para colocarle el gel y ubicar la plantilla se calmó...

-Obsérvate en ese espejo y dime si allí esta bien, o si lo prefieres de otro tamaño para cambiarlo-

Sabia que era tonto el comentario, el tamaño y la ubicación eran perfectos... solo quería saber que diría ella...

-E-es perfecto Gaara-san-

Oh si, escuchar mi nombre por primera vez de sus labios y solo para mi era una melodía que llenaba mis fantasías. Le indique que tomara asiento, en lo que se ubico recline por completo la silla, de manera que ella quedase extendida ante mi, de nuevo vi su rostro, sus ojos aun tristes y el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas; la tentación de nuevo... que deliciosa tortura era para mi verla así, indefensa ante mi... me fascinaba su vulnerabilidad; aunque aun algo me molestaba.

-¿Que sucede?-

Demande saber. Aunque al principio ella no pareció comprender me contesto lo que quería saber.

-P-pues no creo que a Gaara-san le interese pero mi padre ha decidido que ya no me quiere en su casa así que me ha echado... no tengo a donde ir...-

-Mmn... Bien... te quedaras aquí hasta que consigas lugar propio-

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo por la sorpresa, inclusive a mi me sorprendió mi decisión, sus ojos ahora se dirigieron a mi.

-Trabajaras como pago por el hospedaje y la comida-

Le indique, para que no pensara que seria de manera gratuita que permanecería "bajo mi protección" y continúe:

-No compartirás habitación con nadie, así que quita esa expresión, hay una habitación extra, ahora permanece quieta-

Terminaba ya de preparar mi instrumental para iniciar cuando me interrumpió.

-N-no puedo permitirle, Gaara-san, que me admita en su hogar de esa manera, ¿que pensaran sus hermanos?, además no quiero causarle inconvenientes-

-No es inconveniente y no discutas, es una decisión, ahora no te muevas mientras trabajo-

La acalle antes de iniciar, no entendía su preocupación, mis hermanos... no tendrían inconvenientes... Temari al fin dejaría de quejarse de la falta de compañía femenina y Kankurô no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa como para sentirse incomodado por la presencia de ella.  
Hice zumbar la maquina un par de veces casi automáticamente antes de llenar las agujas con la tinta negra, mi mente era una tormenta... ya entendía por que la había invitado a permanecer cerca de mi... el juego seria mas interesante y la tortura mayor al tener la tentación tan cerca todo el tiempo... ¿Cuanto podría resistir? ¿Que haría ella?  
Sacudí de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarme, esto era importante... en esta oportunidad no puse mi color en ella, ese tatuaje no era para mi, era para ella, no era mi marca, era ella, los tonos fueron de un azul intenso a uno mas suave, algo de blanco, algo de negro y algo de gris, era ella...  
Permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo mientras yo dibujaba laboriosamente sobre su piel que se erizaba si yo respiraba con fuerza sobre ella... acabe, de nuevo antes de lo que hubiese deseado, pero esta vez no había olvidado nada lejos de mi, limpie bien los restos de tinta y fui por la cámara, ella no se movió... pacientemente espero a que tomara la foto del tatuaje, al terminar coloque la cámara aparte y la observe... delicada, suave, frágil, vulnerable... mi tentación... de nuevo yo era el cazador y tenia frente a mi a mi presa.  
Ella intento levantarse pero de nuevo le indique que se tendiera y permaneciera inmóvil; mis manos comenzaron a rozar la zona al rededor de su nuevo tatuaje y por el borde de su pantalón, mis labios siguieron a mis manos... ya no pensaba... había enloquecido; pero en realidad no me importaba, ella era mía... su piel suave y su aroma a frutas era intoxicante... bese suavemente la piel enrojecida al rededor de su tatuaje y subí hasta su ombligo, saque mi lengua y jugué con su arete...

-¡Ah!-

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa entrelazado con placer, que delirio. Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por sus costillas y sus manos tímidamente se enredaron en mi cabello, subí lentamente, besando cada centímetro a mi paso hasta que llegue a su cuello, su frágil, largo y elegante cuello; me aparte un poco y vi en sus ojos confusión, placer y deseo... eso era nuevo.  
De repente sus labios me buscaron apresurados, tentadores y levemente lascivos, quizás esto era lo que esperaba... que ella fuera tocada por una pequeña parte de mi... parecía saber que su suave piel me enloquecía y que deseaba sus labios tanto como un hombre en medio del desierto desea el agua fresca para beber... me mordió suavemente, lamio mis labios y suavemente se separo, la vi a los ojos:

-Ochenta por ciento ángel, veinte por ciento demonio-

Susurre antes de besarla de nuevo, la medida perfecta para mi... ¡No!... la detuve... sus ojos me vieron asustados, confundidos, aun anhelantes... me aparte de ella...

-Toma tus cosas, te indicare donde te quedaras-

Me siguió hasta la habitación, la deje un rato mientras se acomodaba en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes que teníamos. Fui a avisarles a mis hermanos de mi decisión... no discutieron pero su sorpresa fue obvia... yo jamás habría hecho algo así por nadie mas...  
Regrese con ella... tenia el pantalón igual que como se lo había dejado al tatuarla, su pequeña playera yacía en el suelo mientras ella buscaba otra... tentación... esto seria difícil...  
Mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi cerebro, me abalance sobre ella devorando sus labios, acariciando cada milímetro de piel expuesta... era mía... y ella reaccionaba justamente como yo lo deseaba... de seguro había enloquecido... sus manos se volvieron atrevidas y decidieron explorar bajo mi playera... lentamente se deshizo de ella... me aparte para verla de nuevo a los ojos... que hermosos... su mano suavemente recorrió mi pecho causándome calosfríos... se detuvo un instante sobre mi corazón... un tatuaje idéntico al de ella yacía sobre mi pecho, con tan solo una ligera diferencia: los colores; ella lo noto y a la vez con su otra mano acaricio el suyo... suavemente su mano se dirigió a mi cabello, lo aparto de mi rostro y leyó el kanji que había en mi frente; o delineo con la punta de sus dedos... no pude resistir mas, súbitamente me levante, tome mi playera y me fui... si me quedaba no sabia en que acabaría todo... y extrañamente... no quería que fuera así... definitivamente ella era para mi...

* * *

A.W.


	6. El Chico y la Piel

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Hinata's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

**Capitulo. 6- **_**El Chico y la Piel**_

* * *

Había estado llorando por tres días, debía seguir, no podía seguir llorando por lo perdido, no me querían mas allí así que debía seguir adelante con mi vida.  
Tome mi mochila y salí silenciosamente de la casa y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la tienda de tatuajes, mis pies me guiaron hasta allí... bien, un ultimo capricho y me despediría; no sabia que rumbo tomaría pero seria un buen comienzo.  
Entre en la tienda y me dirigí lentamente al mostrador y con la poca fuerza que pude reunir para hablar sin llorar me dirigí a Temari-san:

-T-Temari-san... he venido por otro tatuaje...-

Rayos... soné totalmente derrotada, odiaba fallar tan colosalmente al tratar de fingir algún sentimiento... procure mantener mis ojos fijos en un punto del mostrador para que nadie notara que había llorado o que algo me sucedía aunque de todas maneras intente fingir una sonrisa cortes; rayos, a veces sentía que mi cara era una mascara. ¿Por que siempre tenía que usar una mascara?

-¡Claro, Hinata! ¿Gaara es tu tatuador verdad? ¿O prefieres que alguien mas te atienda hoy?-

Gaara... al fin escuche su nombre... curioso, yo no se lo pregunte jamás... me intimidaba demasiado y el no me lo había dicho voluntariamente.  
Me extraño la pregunta de Temari-san. ¿Por que querría yo ser tatuada por alguien más? ¿Acaso su trabajo no era de los mejores por no decir el mejor?  
A pesar del deseo que sentí de alzar mi vista y buscar esos ojos del color del mar que tanto me intimidaban mantuve mis ojos fijos en el mismo punto que me había propuesto ver y con toda la convicción que logre conseguir en mi conteste a la pregunta de Temari-san.

-Gaara-san esta bien... me dejo muy satisfecha con mi tatuaje anterior-

Temari-san se retiro suavemente del mostrador sin decir palabra para que Gaara-san me atendiera, mantuve mis ojos bajos aunque al oír su voz mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar suavemente, mi corazón se acelero ¿Que me estaba pasando?

-Bien, ¿Ya decidiste que quieres esta vez?-

-S-sí... Esta vez quiero un ave...-

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que comprendí que esperaba que le indicara que clase de ave quería para el tatuaje.

-U-una golondrina...-

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, aunque nadie lo noto ya que mi cabello cubría la mitad de mi rostro; esperaba que no considerara que era algo cursi o que todas las niñas se hacen cuando quieren algo que sencillamente se vea bonito en su cuerpo... francamente nunca fui de las que se dejan ver...  
Para mi tenia tanto significado lo que pedía... esperaba que el no lo rebajara solo para hacerme sentir mal... ¡Demonios, esa maldita inseguridad!  
Su voz me regreso a la realidad.

-¿En que área?-

Casi no lo pensé antes de contestar.

-En esta parte del vientre-

Le dije mientras con los dedos indicaba donde lo querría... casi me sonrojo...  
De inmediato me indico que esperara...

-Toma asiento-

Obedecí en silencio, no quería llamar la atención así que trate de permanecer inmóvil.  
Levante la vista apenas para observarlo dibujar... se veía tan concentrado en su trabajo, era... fascinante... me absorbía el simple hecho de verlo trabajar en silencio con tanta concentración.  
Al terminar de dibujar y de hacer la copia para la plantilla me llamo para que lo siguiera hasta el salón de tatuado, mi cuerpo me traiciono, me quede de pie en un punto y alce el rostro; ¡rayos lo había notado!  
Mis ojos hinchados y aun vidriosos, me quise ocultar pero no tuve oportunidad; se acerco a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal, casi pegando su cuerpo al mío, no pude aparatar mis ojos de los suyos por un instante hasta que sentí su mano que suavemente desabrochaba mi pantalón, la sorpresa se hizo obvia en mis ojos, pero pronto volví a la realidad... el solo estaba haciendo el espacio para colocar la plantilla y mi pantalón le estorbaba... suavemente me aplico el gel y coloco la plantilla, la retiro y se dirigió a mi.

-Obsérvate en ese espejo y dime si allí esta bien, o si lo prefieres de otro tamaño para cambiarlo-

Con los sentidos extrañamente nublados reaccione, me acerque al espejo y lo vi... era sencillamente perfecto, las suaves líneas, sus alas extendidas, mis ojos casi se llenan de lagrimas mientras observaba el trabajo de Gaara-san.

-E-es perfecto Gaara-san-

Me indico entonces que tomara asiento, igual que la vez anterior... aunque esta vez no tomo mis tobillos; la sorpresa esta vez llego cuando reclino completamente la silla dejándome tendida y vulnerable ante el... sus ojos encontraron los míos y esta vez no pude evitar el sonrojo que tiño mis mejillas... ¡Que apuesto era!... de haber tenido el valor lo hubiese besado...  
¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? ¡Si apenas nos conocíamos! ¡Y prácticamente no habíamos cruzado palabras!  
Su voz de nuevo me devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Que sucede?-

Me confundió su pregunta... ¿Acaso habían sido obvios mis pensamientos?  
Luego reaccione, había visto mi rostro, quería saber que me había sucedido... sin pensar le conteste.

-P-pues no creo que a Gaara-san le interese pero mi padre ha decidido que ya no me quiere en su casa así que me ha echado... no tengo a donde ir...-

-Mmn... Bien... te quedaras aquí hasta que consigas lugar propio-

La sorpresa me invadió.  
¿Había escuchado bien? Trate de buscar la respuesta en sus ojos...

-Trabajaras como pago por el hospedaje y la comida-

El shock no me permitía reaccionar...

-No compartirás habitación con nadie, así que quita esa expresión, hay una habitación extra, ahora permanece quieta-

Lo observe aun impactada por la sorpresa de su súbita oferta... ¡No podía aceptar! ¡Apenas lo conocía!... en un impulso irracional trate de replicar.

-N-no puedo permitirle, Gaara-san, que me admita en su hogar de esa manera, ¿que pensaran sus hermanos?, además no quiero causarle inconvenientes-

-No es inconveniente y no discutas, es una decisión, ahora no te muevas mientras trabajo-

No pude replicar mas, su voz me sometía y su mirada me intimidaba... bueno... al menos tendría un techo sobre mi cabeza y un lugar para dormir, eso sin contar la oportunidad de empleo que me ofrecía mientras tomaba las riendas de mi vida... mi mente corría a mil por hora recorriendo los sucesos recientes y hacia que mis sentidos estuviesen nublados... casi no comprendí el significado del zumbido de la maquina hasta que Gaara-san la apoyo contra mi piel y sentí la vibración antes de sentir la aguja inyectando tinta en mi piel; mi mente de inmediato regreso a el, mis ojos lo veían trabajar, su rostro cerca de mi vientre, observando las líneas que suavemente dibujaba.  
Esta vez si sentí la molestia de la aguja hiriendo mi piel... claro, no había nerviosismo, la adrenalina brillaba por su ausencia en esta ocasión... eso me gusto... eso me perturbaba, comenzaba a disfrutar de ese pequeño dolor, casi... me excitaba...  
Sentí su respiración sobre mi... mi piel se erizo por completo y casi se me escapa un gemido, la expectativa de algo que era poco probable me incitaba... me tentaba... de pronto note la realidad: el... me gustaba...  
La impresión de mi reciente epifanía me dejo muda... no reaccione cuando el acabo de tatuarme, ni cuando limpio los restos de tinta, ni cuando tomo la fotografía de la obra de arte que había dejado en mi piel... no sabia como reaccionar... intente ponerme de pie tan pronto recupere algo de movimiento pero sus manos me hicieron regresar a mi posición... por un momento no comprendí que quería de mi...  
Suavemente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel irritada al rededor de mi tatuaje recién adquirido, cerré los ojos... me tentaba... me hacia desearlo; sentí sus labios besando mi vientre y siguiendo hacia arriba el camino que le indicaban sus manos... al llegar a mi ombligo sentí su lengua húmeda, caliente e inquieta jugueteando con mi arete... no lo pude soportar mas...

-¡Ah!-

Gemí suavemente... el placer me enloquecería, ya no pensaba... sus manos se deslizaron suavemente hacia mis costillas y mis manos reaccionaron solas dirigiéndose hacia su cabello... ¡se sentía tan bien!... subió un poco mas, besándome... sus labios quemaban mi piel... me tentaban cada vez mas; lentamente llego a mi cuello y allí se detuvo... se separo de mi... ¡que tortura!  
Al verlo a los ojos no pude resistir mas y mis labios buscaron hambrientos los suyos, parecía otra persona... yo jamás me habría atrevido a hacer algo así conscientemente... pero no podía controlarme, sus labios me incitaban a continuar y su cuerpo me decía que deseaba mas; otra ola de atrevimiento... lo mordí suavemente... lamí sus labios y lentamente me aparte de el... sus ojos me hipnotizaban... me atraían cada vez mas... un susurro... era solo para mi... o quizás era solo para el...

-Ochenta por ciento ángel, veinte por ciento demonio-

Esta vez me beso el; se sentía simplemente... perfecto...pero de repente se detuvo...  
¿Habría hecho algo mal? El temor hizo presa de mí, ¿Que debía hacer? ¿En que me había equivocado?

-Toma tus cosas, te indicare donde te quedaras-

No replique a su orden, tome mis cosas, obedecí en silencio y lo seguí hasta una pequeña habitación con una cama y un par de gavetas, era mas de lo que necesitaba... se retiro... quizás no quería mi compañía, quizás solo quería que me acostumbrara al lugar, no lo supe... me tomo un momento reaccionar y hacerme a la idea de que este lugar seria el que habitaría por un tiempo...  
Comencé a quitarme la ropa... no había notado que la puerta estaba entreabierta hasta que sentí que sus manos me aprisionaban y sus labios reclamaban los míos con deseo, acaricio toda la piel expuesta... yo también quería sentirlo... mis manos se atrevieron antes de permitirme pensarlo, lo comencé a acariciar deseosa... poco a poco me deshice de la playera que me estorbaba...  
Se aparto de mí y me miro a los ojos... que hermosos ojos... tan profundos... los sentía míos...  
Comencé a acariciar suavemente su piel, se erizaba al contacto con mis dedos... me detuve en su pecho... justo sobre su corazón había una golondrina, hermosa, roja como la sangre e idéntica a la mía; acaricie mi vientre al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho... teníamos un lazo sin siquiera saberlo. La curiosidad me gano y subí mi mano para apartar el cabello de su rostro para leer ese tatuaje que me intrigaba y que no había podido reconocer antes... Amor... mis dedos lo delinearon con suavidad, deseando conocer la historia tras el.  
Antes de darme la oportunidad de preguntar se levanto, recogió su playera del suelo, me dio la espalda... se fue... dejándome pensar acerca de cada uno de los tatuajes en su cuerpo... incluso el que solo pude ver cuando me dio la espalda para retirarse... en su omoplato izquierdo estaba el kanji del Viento...  
Quede con el deseo de saber mas y el sabor agridulce de sus labios... quería ser suya pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo... que debía hacer...  
Acaricie mis labios pensando en el y así como estaba deje que el sueño llegara a mi... un ultimo pensamiento rondaba mi mente... el era para mi...

* * *

A.W.


	7. La Chica y el Deseo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo. 7- **_**La Chica y el Deseo**_

* * *

Transcurrieron los días a un ritmo extraño, ella comenzaba a adaptarse a la vida en casa y al ritmo de trabajo de la tienda, a diario me deleitaba viéndola atender a los posibles clientes o simplemente viéndola cocinar, mi hermana la había tomado como "protegida" así que pocas veces tuvimos afortunados encuentros a solas, aunque cuando sucedían eran muy entretenidos; ella se sonrojaba y trataba de esquivarme, yo la detenía y la besaba intensamente antes de dejarla continuar su camino a un ritmo un poco más bajo... era entretenido... definitivamente ya no había tedio...  
Últimamente las cosas habían estado relativamente calmadas en la tienda así que había tenido tiempo libre para trabajar en un proyecto reciente... mi marca para ella... pase días planeando la manera de hacerlo y el momento justo para ello mientras dibujaba...  
Esa mañana llego; Temari se había marchado con su novio, no regresaría hasta tarde al igual que Kankurô que había salido supuestamente a visitar a los proveedores... ella estaba sentada frente al mostrador revisando algunas revistas que teníamos como muestrario... aproveche ese instante para completar el boceto, era sencillo: una copia casi exacta del kanji que tenía yo en mi frente con una pequeña y perfecta flor de jazmín apoyada en el... prepare la plantilla y me dirigí a ella.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-¡E-es hermoso Gaara-san!-

Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, le indique que cerrara la tienda y me siguiera... lo dudo un momento pero obedeció...

-Toma asiento, de espaldas a mí, apóyate en el espaldar de la silla-

Su rostro me expresaba indecisión, sorpresa y confusión, la vi a los ojos y ella me obedeció.  
Que delicia tener tal control sobre ella... sus caderas se veían tentadoras en esa posición, comencé a esparcir el gel en su piel para colocar la plantilla y su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto, una pequeña replica salió de sus labios:

-¡Gaara-san! ¿Q-que está haciendo?-

-Shh... Es un obsequio para ti, no repliques-

Hizo silencio y permaneció inmóvil, se había sonrojado, lo podía notar, su cuerpo se sentía mas caliente de lo que estaba antes... ah, la tentación de nuevo... me hacia desearla aun mas... mi respiración se aceleraba en anticipación... prepare las tintas y las agujas impacientemente, eventualmente la observaba, se mantenía en la posición exacta que le había indicado...  
Hice zumbar la maquina un par de veces, esto debe haberla tomado por sorpresa o quizás la había asustado, dio un pequeño respingo en respuesta al sonido proveniente de la maquina.

-Permanece quieta-

Asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tatuarla, sus reacciones, aunque no eran nuevas, me fascinaban, me encantaba manchar su piel con tinta... se sentía muy bien... casi no podía con la expectativa de lo planeaba hacer...  
Me tome mi tiempo para terminar el tatuaje, limpie con calma los restos de tinta y la fotografié.

-Permanece allí un momento-

Le indique suavemente y ella obedeció una vez más.  
Me acerque a ella, me senté en la silla apoyando mi pecho contra su espalda y susurre cerca de su oído:

-Te deseo, Hinata-

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios mientras mis manos acariciaban libremente su abdomen, deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo... desabroche su pantalón mientras besaba lascivamente su cuello...

-¡Ah!...Gaara-san... ¿Q-que está haciendo?-

-Shh... no te opongas-

Murmure en su oído mientras deslizaba mi mano dentro de su pantalón acariciándola suavemente, sus pequeños gemidos de placer llenaban mis oídos y me hacían desearla más cada instante, deslice lentamente mis manos hacia su cintura, tome suavemente su playera y poco a poco me deshice de ella; bese el lóbulo de su oreja y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse levemente; me quite mi playera con impaciencia para sentirla mejor... su suave piel hacia que la mía se erizara con el más leve contacto... hale sus caderas pegándola a mí, haciéndola sentir lo excitado que estaba, un gemido de sorpresa acompaño mi gemido de placer... desabroche su brasiere e instintivamente ella busco protegerse, tome sus muñecas y separe sus manos de su pecho, la prenda intima se deslizo por sus delgados brazos hasta el piso mientras mis dedos comenzaban a delinear la pronunciada curva de sus pechos...

-¡Ah!... Gaara-san... ¡ah! esto... esto no es correcto-

Replico débilmente a mis caricias que se volvían cada vez más profundas. Su timidez me incito más.

-Shhh... No repliques... tu... eres mía...-

Otro pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, música para mis oídos... mis dedos comenzaron a rozar suavemente sus pezones haciéndola gemir con más fuerza...  
Arqueo su espalda y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre mi hombro regalándome una vista total de sus pechos excitados aun bajo mis manos, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, sus labios húmedos, rojos y entreabiertos dejando salir esos pequeños gemidos que me enloquecían... su expresión de total placer me excito aun mas...  
Deliberadamente me puse de pie y la hale para que me imitara... allí frente a mi estaba ella tratando de cubrirse tímidamente con sus manos, de nuevo aparte sus manos de sus pechos... que hermosa vista me ofrecían... me acerque más y comencé a besarla intensamente, lamí sus labios y para mi sorpresa los entreabrió dejando salir su lengua que rozo la mía antes de invitarla a entrar en su pequeña boca... la apegue mas a mi cuerpo, quería que sintiera como me tenia... ahogue su gemido con mis labios... ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, lentamente comencé a deshacerme de su pantalón... ella quiso replicar pero profundice el beso para acallar su queja... lentamente la tendí en la silla de tatuajes y la recline... como me excitaba verla tan vulnerable ante mi... me quite el pantalón y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más en un gesto de sorpresa... suavemente me acerque y comencé a deslizar su pequeña prenda intima de algodón por sus piernas, en un movimiento reflejo cerro sus piernas, deje caer la prenda y con calma coloque mis manos en sus rodillas y abrí sus piernas, se sonrojo aun mas y trato de cubrirse con sus manos...

-Gaara-san... no...-

-Shh... No te resistas...-

Le dije con voz ronca por el placer mientras la veía a los ojos...  
Lentamente acerque mis labios a ella... la tentación de probar su sabor era demasiado fuerte como para resistirla... mis papilas gustativas se llenaron de su dulce sabor y mis oídos se llenaron con sus gemidos y mi nombre...

-¡AH!... ¡Gaara-San!-

Su cuerpo temblaba por la atención que le regalaba... me aleje lentamente y me incline sobre ella para susurrar a su oído...

-Me gusta tu sabor... es tan dulce como tu... Hinata...-

Su sonrojo creció aun mas al oír esto y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir mis dedos acariciando entre sus piernas... la bese, ella correspondió al beso y para mi sorpresa comenzó a balancear sus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos...

-¡Ah!-

Esta vez quien gimió en el beso fui yo... no podía soportarlo mas... deseche con impaciencia mi ropa interior sin dejar de besarla, me ubique entre sus piernas que suavemente se sujetaron a mi cintura... su cuerpo temblaba, de nervios, de placer... su rostro me lo decía todo... ella sería solo mía...  
Con un lento movimiento entre en su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara de placer y dolor... era su primera vez, eso me excito aun mas... mis manos se apoyaron en sus caderas y la bese una vez más antes de continuar... comencé a moverme a un ritmo pausado al principio... acelerando lentamente, sus jadeos y gemidos me instaban a continuar... que placer tan exquisito me causaba estar dentro de ella... me aprisionaba cada vez mas... sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mío y sus paredes se contraían a mi alrededor... continúe embistiendo su cuerpo durante su orgasmo hasta que alcance el clímax y caí sobre ella...

-Hinata...-

Susurre suavemente...

-Gaara-san... te... te amo...-

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia ella... era mía... en cuerpo y alma, era mía... la bese una vez mas y en su oído murmure un suave:

-Te amo, Hinata-

Suavemente me desplace hacia un sueño profundo... podía acostumbrarme a esto... definitivamente podría...

* * *

A.W.


	8. El Chico y el Amor

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Hinata's POV, Lime, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo. 8- **_**El Chico y el amor**_

* * *

Adaptarse a la vida en mi nuevo hogar fue algo extraño, pasar de las rígidas reglas a las que estaba acostumbrada a un tipo de vida totalmente relajado... cada miembro de la familia de Gaara-san era independiente: Kankurô-san ocupaba su tiempo entre el trabajo y sus amigas, Temari-san, a pesar de ocuparse de sus hermanos menores, encontraba el tiempo entre casa y trabajo para salir con su novio, y ahora que habitaba yo con ellos su carga de trabajo se vio disminuida, Gaara-san era muy silencioso, no dejaba de intimidarme... procuraba evitarlo, aunque a veces tropezábamos en algún pasillo... en esas ocasiones me arrinconaba y me besaba apasionadamente... me atraía tanto como me atemorizaba...  
Generalmente no pasábamos tiempo solos, cosa que agradecía porque me sentía confundida con respecto a el...  
Últimamente había estado trabajando laboriosamente, dedicaba algo de su tiempo libre a diario a su proyecto... nunca me atreví a acercarme a ver de qué se trataba...  
Ese día Temari-san y Kankurô-san habían salido, no había mucho movimiento en la tienda... a pesar de estar a solas con Gaara-san me sentía tranquila, el se mantenía ocupado en su proyecto y yo decidí ojear las revistas de tatuajes... de pronto el coloco un hermoso dibujo ante mí, deje de lado la revista que leía para observarlo.

-¿Qué opinas?-

Me pregunto... era el mismo kanji de su frente, amor... y apoyado a un lado de el había un pequeño jazmín...

-¡E-es hermoso Gaara-san!-

Lo que sucedió a continuación me sorprendió... tomo el dibujo y me dio la orden de cerrar la tienda... dude... era algo sospechoso que Gaara-san me diera una orden, mas aun una orden de ese tipo... obedecí sin replicar...  
Me indico que lo siguiera, me condujo hasta el salón de tatuado... mis nervios comenzaban a hacer presa de mi...

-Toma asiento, de espaldas a mí, apóyate en el espaldar de la silla-

Lo vi a los ojos y por un momento dude... aunque hice tal y como me indico...  
Trate de controlar mi respiración, estaba volviéndose superficial... los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, sentí mi cuerpo adormecido y mi menta nublada... me confundía demasiado estar cerca de el... me atemorizaba pero me gustaba al mismo tiempo...  
De repente sentí su mano esparciendo gel sobre un lado de mi cadera, tarde un momento en reaccionar.  
¡Estaba colocando una plantilla para tatuarme!  
Quise replicar a lo que hacía:

-¡Gaara-san! ¿Q-que está haciendo?-

-Shh... Es un obsequio para ti, no repliques-

Me acallo... me sonroje... un obsequio... no lo podía creer... comencé a sentir calor... trate de controlarme de nuevo, sentí por un momento que me desmayaría si no me tranquilizaba, estaba mareada, casi no note que estaba preparando las cosas para tatuarme...  
Me asuste un poco al oír la maquina zumbando a mis espaldas, los nervios hacían presa de mi... su voz me advirtió:

-Permanece quieta-

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, no creía que la voz pudiera salir de mi garganta en ese momento... sentí la molestia de la maquina pasando sobre mi piel, aunque no intente espiar... debido a mi aturdimiento no sentí el transcurrir del tiempo, apenas reaccione cuando limpio los restos de tinta de mi piel... sentía mi piel ardiendo en la zona en que me tatuó... permanecí inmóvil hasta que fotografió el tatuaje de mi cadera...  
Hice un pequeño ademan de ponerme de pie pero él me atajo al instante:

-Permanece allí un momento-

Adopte inmediatamente la misma postura que había tenido mientras me tatuaba... me preguntaba qué era lo que planeaba hacer... hasta que lo sentí tomar asiento justo detrás de mi... sentí su pecho presionando mi espalda suavemente y lo oí susurrar en mi oído levemente:

-Te deseo, Hinata-

No pude evitar inspirar súbitamente por la sorpresa mientras sentía sus manos rozar mi vientre, deslizándose con cruel lentitud hacia mi pantalón, el cual desabrocho mientras lamia mi cuello... sus labios y lengua me arrancaban suaves gemidos... lo deseaba, pero... también temía el desenlace de esa situación...

-¡Ah!...Gaara-san... ¿Q-que está haciendo?-

-Shh... no te opongas-

Su voz me indico suavemente mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo mi pantalón y sus dedos me acariciaban sobre mi ropa interior... mi excitación creció y estoy segura que noto que mi ropa interior se humedecía poco a poco con sus caricias, no podía controlar los pequeños gemidos que trataba de silenciar... lentamente saco su mano de mi pantalón y subió acariciando mi vientre y cintura hasta llegar a mi playera... la tomo y se deshizo de ella sin que yo me opusiera... me asustaba sentir tanto placer de alguien que me intimidaba en extremo... ¿qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso comenzaba a disfrutar su dominación total sobre mi?... beso suavemente mi oído haciéndome temblar levemente...  
Sentí que se apartaba súbitamente, y escuche el sonido de tela al caer al piso, después sentí su piel desnuda contra mi espalda descubierta... tomo mis caderas y me halo hacia el... sentí que su cuerpo se endurecía con el contacto con mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gemir al mismo tiempo que el... me excitaba cada vez mas...  
Desabrocho mi brasiere y mi consciencia entro de nuevo haciéndome cubrirme con las manos... el me tomo de las muñecas y aparto mis manos e hizo que la prenda se deslizara lejos de mi cuerpo al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la línea de mis pechos...  
No podía suprimir mis gemidos...

-¡Ah!... Gaara-san... ¡ah! esto... esto no es correcto-

Trate de detenerlo pero solo logre obtener una respuesta firme de sus labios mientras profundizaba sus caricias...

-Shhh... No repliques... tu... eres mía...-

Gemí de nuevo y sentí sus dedos comenzaron a rozar mis pezones que se endurecían al contacto con el... cada vez gemía con más fuerza... no lo podía resistir...  
Mi espalda se arqueo por el placer y deje mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro... su cuerpo se sentía placenteramente caliente... sentía que me tocaba como a un instrumento musical arrancándome gemidos de placer... no lo podía resistir...  
Sentí su respiración agitada en mi cuello...  
Súbitamente sentí que se apartaba de mi... me halo para que le imitara... me puse de pie y mi consciencia y mi timidez me hicieron cubrir mi pecho con mis manos de nuevo y de nuevo tomo mis muñecas para apartar mis manos de mi pecho, me observo y lentamente se acerco... me beso apasionadamente... lentamente adquirí un valor extraño a mí, comencé a corresponder a su beso, lamio mis labios y por reflejo mi lengua se asumo suavemente rozando la de él antes de dejar que entrara suavemente en mi boca... sentí que me atraía hacia su cuerpo, gemí al sentir de nuevo la dureza de su cuerpo pero sus labios ahogaron el sonido que emití, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sentí como sus manos comenzaban a deslizar el pantalón por mis piernas... intente replicar pero de nuevo profundizo el beso haciéndome ceder...  
Poco a poco me hizo tomar lugar sobre la silla de tatuajes y súbitamente la reclino dejándome tendida ante él, totalmente a su merced... lo vi quitarse el pantalón y quedar tan solo con su ropa interior, su erección resaltaba bajo la tela... sentí nervios por lo que sabía que sucedería... se acerco a mí de nuevo... esta vez comenzó a deshacerse de lo que restaba de ropa sobre mi cuerpo, automáticamente cerré mis piernas, sentía vergüenza y miedo de estar totalmente desnuda ante el... gentilmente pero con firmeza coloco sus manos sobre mis rodillas y las comenzó a separar... no pude evitar sonrojarme y tratar de replicar a sus acciones mientras trataba de ocultar mi desnudes de su vista inquisidora...

-Gaara-san... no...-

-Shh... No te resistas...-

Su voz reflejaba el placer que sentía aunque aun tenía la suficiente autoridad para hacerme desistir de mis intentos de resistirme a sus acciones... sus ojos me desarmaban por completo...  
Lo vi acercar su rostro a mi intimidad y me hizo sentir su lengua, casi estallo de placer ante su contacto, sentía que mi cuerpo caía en una espiral de excitación... poco a poco deje de pensar y me deje llevar por el instinto.... gemí su nombre... no lo pude contener...

-¡AH!... ¡Gaara-San!-

Mi cuerpo temblaba de manera casi incontrolable debido a su intrusión... sentí como se alejaba de mi y quise quejarme por su abandono pero la voz me fallo... lo vi acercarse a mí y le oí susurrarme con voz tentadora y sensual...

-Me gusta tu sabor... es tan dulce como tu... Hinata...-

Mi excitación se hizo aun más obvia cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar el mismo punto en el que su lengua había estado apenas hacia unos segundos... me beso haciéndome probar mi propio sabor, me excitó, correspondí a su beso y suavemente balancee mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos...

-¡Ah!-

Lo oí gemir placenteramente y continuo besándome... no sé en qué instante desapareció su ropa interior... cuando note su desnudez ya estaba entre mis piernas... tímidamente rodee su cintura con ellas... no podía evitar temblar... era mi primera vez... si... lo había decidido... sería solo de el...  
Suavemente penetro mi cuerpo y mi espalda se arqueo con la sensación... placer teñido de dolor... sentí sus manos apoderarse de mi cadera y sus labios apoderarse de los míos una vez más antes de iniciar a invadirme a un ritmo cadencioso... poco a poco acelero su ritmo... sentía como forzaba su cuerpo dentro de mi entre gemidos y leves jadeos.... mi cuerpo de repente se tenso totalmente al rededor de él, el éxtasis me tomaba poco a poco mientras el continuaba entrando en mi... lo sentí tensarse y derramarse dentro de mi... cayó sobre mi cuerpo suavemente...

-Hinata...-

Casi gimió mi nombre...

-Gaara-san... te... te amo...-

Mi confesión me sorprendió, pero era verdad: le pertenecía...  
Me beso suavemente una vez mas y a mi oído susurro sutilmente:

-Te amo, Hinata-

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo de rosa mientras lo veía ceder ante el sueño... si... había cedido a su juego de seducción y había fallado estrepitosamente ante el... pero no me importaba... ya no mas...

* * *

**Agradezco mucho a: **Ana -kouno'Gaahina's' , kittirasi , y gaahina eterniti

Quienes con sus reviews me animaron a continuar escribiendo. 3

A.W.


End file.
